Flash Step
The power to use bursts of speed allowing the user to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported. Variation of Enhanced Speed. Also Called * Body Flicker *Blind-spot Movement * Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Feet) * Quick Step * Short-Range Teleportation * Shukuchi (Shrunken Earth) * Shunpo * Shundō (Instant Movement Technique) * Sonido (Sound) * Soru (Shave) * Teleport Dash *Trackless Step * Zero Shift Capabilities User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported (in some cases, the user actually does teleport short distances), many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. This technique is commonly used to dodge projectiles, move behind enemies, show off speed, get away from a fight, etc. Techniques * Afterimage Creation: The user moves fast enough to leave an after image of themselves making it appear as if there are multiple of him or herself. The copies may appear still or be able to take action. * Air Dashing: The user moves with enough momentum and leg strength to dash through midair. * Double Jump: Applying enough leg strength to jump off ground level and flash stepping in the air. * Invisible Speed: Moving at such high speed that enemy eyes cannot keep up. * I'm Behind You: User moves behind their target, then strikes. * Megaton Kick: Moving at such powerful speed requires powerful legs, which provides deadly kicks. * Wallrunning: Gaining tremendous momentum to dash sideways on walls. Associations * Awareness Distortion * Enhanced Speed * Teleportation * Teleport Dash * Time Acceleration Limitations * Might want to be careful of any item, like a wall, that could get in the way unless user has a form of Intangibility. * May be tracked down by Precognition, or Energy Perception. * May not be able to perceive where they are during the movement. * May not be able to change directions during movement. * May only be able to use the technique within a certain range or time. * Users of Accelerated Probability may know where they are. * May get slowed down by Time Reduction. * Temporal Stasis will stop all movement. * The quick movements and the quick stops may put strain to the body, breaking bones, destroying internal organs, or the air pushing against ones chest could cause respiratory arrest. The speed moving could theoretically flay both skin and muscle from the bone. Known Users See Also: Flash Step. Manga/Anime Video Games Comics Gallery File:Sui-Feng_Shunpo_Skill.png|Suì-Fēng's (Bleach) mastery of Shunpo allows her to go as far as create many afterimages. File:Hirenkyaku.gif|Uryū Ishida (Bleach) using Hirenkyaku to move at bursts of high speed by riding on the flow of reishi created below their feet. File:Shunpo.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach) using Shunpo to move at bursts of speed faster than the eye can follow. File:Nigeki_Kessats.gif|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) using Shunpo to move at such bursts of speed that she made two attacks on the opposite sides look like one. File:Utsusemi.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) using Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō: Utsusemi to leave behind an afterimage that appears to have taken damage. File:Sonido.gif|Arrancar (Bleach) using Sonído, a movement technique which allows them to move faster than the eye can follow. File:Gemelos_Sonído.gif|Zommari Rureaux's (Bleach) Gemelos Sonído is an advanced Sonído technique, allowing him to move at such speed that he can create up to five "sound clones". File:Bringer_Light.gif|Shūkurō Tsukishima and Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using Bringer Light to move at bursts of high speed and speed strikes. SpeedyAngel.gif|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) moves at such speeds that he crosses the street in the short time it takes for Wesley to turn his head. File:Priscilla_Flash_Step.png|Priscilla (Claymore) instantly closing the gap between herself and Riful, which was many miles apart, in one step. File:The_flash_pstr.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) moving at incredible speed that he is too fast for the untrained eyes to follow. File:Goku_Afterimage.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) moving at such high speeds that he is creating afterimages. Goku vs. Cell.gif|Goku and Cell (Dragon Ball series) fighting each other in quick bursts of speed. Fighting Power One Million - Mystic Attack.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) using Rapid Movement to dodge Frieza's tail attack. File:Zero_Shift_Gene.jpg|Gene (Metal Gear) using his Zero Shift, a burst speed akin to teleportation, to effortlessly dodge machine gun fire. File:Lightning_Release_Body_Flicker.png|A (Naruto) using his Lightning Release Armor to drastically increase his speed and reflexes, creating an afterimage while slipping away from a pointblank Amaterasu. Hiruko_Swift.png|Hiruko (Naruto) using Swift Release to move with instantaneous speed. File:Speedy-sylvester1.jpg|Speedy (Looney Toons) moving so fast he completely escapes Sylvester's grasp. File:Enishi's_Frenzied_Nerves_Speed.png|Enishi Yukishiro (Rurouni Kenshin) using his Frenzied Nerves to boost his speed to levels that he can instantly appear behind Kenshin. File:Sonic_The_Hedgehog_Super_Speed.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) moving at powerful bursts of speed, leaving behind sonic booms and can sidestep projectiles. SonicGenerations_2015-03-18_19-14-07-820.png|Using Quick Step, Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) rapidly sidesteps to avoid obstacles. File:Teleport_Dash.png|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using his Psychokinesis to dash at light speed to simulate teleportation. File:Instant_Movement.png|Tōta Konoe (UQ Holder) using Instant Movement to move at burst of speed that makes it appear as though he teleported. File:Hiei_Hyper_Speed.png|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) moving at bursts of high speed that he leaves behind afterimages. File:Superman_Superspeed.gif|Superman (DC Comics) moving in quick bursts of speed. File:Shakushi.gif|Kuro (One Piece) using Shakushi, moving at disappearing speed while killing indiscriminately. File:Soru.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using the a variation of Soru, Kamisori, which allows him to move at disappearing speeds in midair. File:Gear_Second_Speed.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Gear Second to move at powerful bursts of disappearing speed. File:Energy_Steroid_Speed.gif|Hody Jones (One Piece) moving at bursts of disappearing speed due to overdosing on Energy Steroids, leaving afterimages. File:Shukuchi.gif|Sōjirō Seta (Rurouni Kenshin) using Shukuchi against Kenshin, moving at very powerful bursts of undetectable speeds. File:Shuntensatsu_vs._Amakakeru_Ryu_no_Hirameki.gif|Sōjirō Seta and Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) both using their ultimate techniques in a burst of disappearing speed. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Walking Category:Teleportation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries